Whiskey and Rum
by Sen the Wanderer
Summary: Esther needed someone strong and experienced while Leon needed someone fiery and sweet. Fifty themes and sentences revolving around the adorability that is Leon/Esther.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Trinity Blood. It belongs to Sunao Yoshida, God rest his soul. :'(

* * *

#01 - Walking

Even a stranger could see how protective Leon was by the manner in which he handled Esther; as they strolled along the boulevard, he kept her hand in his, always glancing down to make sure there was a smile on her face.

#02 - Waltz

Esther pushed through grueling dance lessons just to impress him, but when they danced together for the first time, he ended up shocking her; despite his oafish nature and large stature, Leon was an excellent dancer.

#03 - Wishes

There were nights when he'd stare out the small window of his cell and see a shooting star whiz past, whispering her name into the night sky, hoping for something more.

#04 - Wonder

What she didn't understand was how a man so chivalrous could be accused of the crimes he'd been accused of.

#05 - Worry

Leon felt his heart stop when he spotted a red-headed nun in the visitor's area, pacing up and down the aisleway with a basket full of food on one arm.

#06 - Whimsy

In some ways, she was more headstrong than he was, charging into volatile conflicts that any sane person would stray far from, and that's what he loved about her.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

Esther's face burned as she leaned onto the table and pushed herself upright to lick some spare frosting from his cheek, stammering, "I-It's a sin to waste food, you know..."

#08 - Whiskey and Rum

Esther needed someone strong and experienced while Leon needed someone fiery and sweet.

#09 - War

Leon's heart was in utter chaos as he struggled with his newfound feelings for her; rumors swirled around the Vatican about his bad reputation with women, their glaring age gap, and the fact that they were members of the same parish.

#10 - Weddings

Albion's young monarch detested weddings, but she did enjoy using them as excuses to free her favorite jailbird.

#11 - Birthday

It took the combined efforts of the AX and the Ministry of Holy Affairs to grant Leon a pardon for his supposed crimes, so when he showed up on the palace doorstep with an armload of gifts, the only thing Esther could do was laugh.

#12 - Blessing

Leon couldn't recall the last time he actually entered a chapel to pray, but he felt compelled to thank whatever deity brought him Esther Blanchett.

#13 - Bias

The Queen's excuses spiraled out of control, and eventually, she abandoned reasoning altogether; nothing was going to keep her from visiting the prison on a daily basis.

#14 - Burning

Esther noted how rough Leon's tongue felt when he kissed her, and she attributed that to his years of smoking like a chimney; truth be told, she couldn't get enough of that sensation, her own tongue being rubbed raw.

#15 - Breathing

There were times when he'd jolt upright in the middle of the night, panting heavily and holding her tightly as if he were terrified of losing her to his nightmares.

#16 - Breaking

Leon was a giant in comparison to her, and Esther thought their first night together would be unbearable; Leon delivered far beyond her expectations, handling her with gentle expertise.

#17 - Belief

Milk shot through Leon's nostrils when he saw how excited Esther and his daughter became when he told them that Santa was coming to visit the Vatican's orphanage that Christmas Eve.

#18 - Balloon

Esther kept complaining about how heavy she must have been, but he just laughed and lifted her higher into the air.

#19 - Balcony

Something pinged against her window and Esther went out on the balcony to catch a glimpse of one of the wildest sights she'd ever laid eyes on: Leon in full Ispana military attire, with a large bouquet of roses in his arms.

#20 - Bane

Leon had a weakness for picking things apart and seeing what made them tick, from high-tech weaponry to beautiful women; the only woman who still remained a pleasant mystery to him was a short, spunky nun, and he preferred to take his time prying her open.

#21 - Quiet

He could be serious when the time called for it, and that's when she knew it was best to stay behind him, holding his hand, telling him she'd stay right there with him.

#22 - Quirks

He had a penchant for standing out, and she had a thing for blending into the crowd.

#23 - Question

"L-Leon, what are you...?!" Esther sputtered as her fellow operative laid his head in her lap and closed his eyes, wearing a boyish grin.

#24 - Quarrel

They had disagreements, but they never yelled at each other; Leon knew better than to argue with her because he always lost the fight when she turned those big, baby blues on him.

#25 - Quitting

Esther held the wounded priest in her arms, oblivious of the vampires behind her, and nodded to him, sobbing, "We'll go on another date. Just promsie me that you won't die, okay?"

#26 - Jump

Leon could be a real klutz at times, and he couldn't have been happier with his mistake of jumping into the canal the day he met her.

#27 - Jester

Abel was the clown of the Ax, but he shared a feirce rivalry with Leon for the spot; maybe that's why they clashed so much, Esther thought.

#28 - Jousting

Esther would often watch him in the courtyard of the Vatican, sparring with Sword Dancer; he was the only un-enhanced Terran who could keep up with Hugue's lightning-quick strikes.

#29 - Jewel

Kneeling, Leon took Esther and his daughter into his arms, hugging them while he whispered, "You two are all the treasure a man could ever hope to get."

#30 - Just

Silence pervaded the meeting room as Esther jerked Leon down to her level by the collar of his robe, kissing him full in the mouth.

#31 - Smirk

Esther found herself grinning out of habit whenever impossible situations arose.

#32 - Sorrow

They both lost loved ones to the Rosenkreuz, and that's why they were able to push past the pain together, vowing they'd never lose anyone dear to them again.

#33 - Stupidity

Leon was by no means ignorant, but his goofy demeanor could be misconstrued as such whenever he doted on Esther.

#34 - Serenade

Esther's voice was soft and tame; Leon had a bellow that could shatter every window within a three block radius.

#35 - Sarcasm

That was the language he spoke, and it didn't take Esther long to pick up on it.

#36 - Sordid

Without even thinking, Leon could be a real pervert; that quickly changed after Esther decked him for suddenly grabbing her breasts during a heated kiss.

#37 - Soliloquy

Leon talked to himself when he was alone in his cell, and Esther lectured herself when she was alone in her chambers.

#38 - Sojourn

Their romance wasn't some flighty, temporary tryst; it was something that would extend beyond their lifetimes.

#39 - Share

A fierce blush enflamed Esther's cheeks as she clamped her teeth over the opposite end of the chocolatey stick, her eyes rising to meet his as she murmured through her teeth, "What was this called again? P-Pocky?"

#40 - Solitary

"I wouldn't mind being confined to a hole with you for a few days," he said with a wink.

#41 - Nowhere

It was where he preferred being, there with her, no one else around to scold or judge them.

#42 - Neutral

Esther carried a presence that brought absolute calm, regardless of where she was or what situation she was in.

#43 - Nuance

Only she noticed the subtle details about him, and she adored every one of them, from his crooked stride to the strong, masculine scent that surrounded him.

#44 - Near

Esther became something of a mother to Leon's little girl, and when she looked into the child's eyes, she saw her beloved dandelion.

#45 - Natural

"I don't see what the big deal is," Leon grunted, snatching Esther away from Abel, "I'm a man, and she's a woman. You need a diagram or something?"

#46 - Horizon

It didn't matter what tomorrow held, as long as he was by her side, she could soar through anything.

#47 - Valiant

Leon's personality did a three-sixty when someone threatened his girl; he could switch from a tame creature to a roaring, ravenous beast in seconds.

#48 - Virtuous

When Esther asked him to wait for their wedding night, he surprised her by saying he had no objections to that, and kissed the back of her hand to seal his oath.

#49 - Victory

Neither one could stand parties or large crowds, so they spent the evening of Albion's victory at a quiet restaurant, just the two of them.

#50 - Defeat

Esther's defenses crumbled to dust when he knelt before her throne and produced a tiny ring from within a box; she was powerless to do anything but sob and accept.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I shipped these two so hard after the ending of the anime, and then the manga came out...I died and went to heaven again after reading the seventh chapter. OwO I'm not sure if anyone noticed this, but in the anime, Leon was the one who held Esther after she witnessed Cain killing his brother. Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed this! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
